Antonov
How Antonov joined the Tourney A mysterious billionaire and self-proclaimed “first champion”, Antonov buys the rights of the King of Fighters brand to host a new tournament. In the South America Team ending, he uses his wealth to buy land to help Zarina protect her pet, Coco. In his own ending, Antonov successfully defend his belt, but then Yakov informed that the media put suspicions against him and that the whole tournament was a set-up. Just then, board members of his own company, Antonov Corporation, accused Antonov of mitigating the tournament despite the board members’ objection to acquire the rights to host the tournament. And because of his blunder and false accusation of being the first champion, the company is at a loss with merchandise returned back, as the public lost faith in the company which would not recover at least 30%. Therefore the board members has decided to have an emergency board meeting tomorrow. As the board members left, Antonov decided to leave early tomorrow morning and went reclusive to avoid serious consequences. Upon learning of the second Tourney, Antonov prepares not only to participate but gather funds to buy the rights. He did not realize he was being watched by a girl named Riko Mine Lupin the 4th. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Smokes a cigar while holding a champion belt. After the announcer calls his name Applies his champion belt and gives two hard punches as the camera zooms saying "Lady and gentleman fighters... The champion's belt is here. Come and get it! The King of Fighters... begins now!" Special Moves Whale Stream (Neutral) Antonov gives a hard punch with his hand surrounded by winds. Gigantic Press (Side) Antonov crouches then dashes smashing his back into the opponent. Vertical Match (Up) Antonov jumps into the air ramming his body pushing his hands hard. Gigantic Back Press (Down) Antonov dashes with his back to the opponent. If close, he will grab, jump and slam the opponent into the ground. Tunguska Bomber (Hyper Smash) Antonov jumps and announces "This is the big moment!" then dives at the opponent with his body, then does two hard punches, then flexes while hitting his back into the opponent three times and knocks him/her away. Moby Dick Burst (Final Smash) Based on his The King of Fighters XIV Climax Move. Antonov moves his fist back saying "Biiiiiiig bobmer!" gives a hard punch to the abdomen of the opponent. He then spits his cigar out, then punches his opponent again, and while lodging the opponent to him, says "Stay out of my way!" and slams the opponent hard into the ground. After this, he lights a replacement cigar. Victory Animations #Antonov raises his arms and spreads them saying "A big completion!" #Antonov blows cigar smoke and says "Ahahahaha! Very nice!" #Antonov takes his cigar out of his mouth and grins saying "This belt shines. Almost like it's celebrating my win!" On-Screen Appearance Antonov jumps down and circles his arms saying "Alright. It's the climax!" then goes to his stance. Trivia *Antonov's rival is the idiotic member of the Butei Baskerville team, Riko Mine Lupin the 4th. *Antonov shares his English voice actor with Solomon Grundy, Ogre, Hulk, Laurence Blood, Bane, Bentley, Third Raikage A, the Thing, Ka'hairal Balak, Iron Cleft, Aku, Torr of the Ferra and Torr pair, Tremor and Kakuzu. *Antonov shares his French voice actor with Admiral Ackbar, Toguro, Omegaman, Kent C. Koopa, Swiper, Shioh of the Gomar and Shioh pair, Warren, Col. Strong Vincent, Big Bully, Stinky the Skunk, Shivers, Sandshrew, Gama, Taishi Ci, Yzak Joule (in all his Mobile Suits) and Beerus. *Antonov shares his German voice actor with Kamen Rider Decade and Gantenbainne Mosqueda. *Antonov shares his Arabic voice actor with Squirtle, Issun, Regigigas, Kudgel, Mr. 9, Emboar, Kingdra, Zabuza Momochi, Eddy Gordo, Necalli, Doctrine Dark, Gajeel Redfox, Magellan, K9999, Kokuja. Hatchan, Iori Yagami, Gorilla Grodd, Cao Cao, Second Hokage, Bentham, Gildarts Clive, Chrysaor Krishna, Gin Ichimaru, Takuma Sakazaki, Mr. Karate, Seawax, Janemba and Android 13. *Antonov shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Tank Jr., Zeno Bell of the Zeno and Dufort pair and Guan Ping. Category:King of Fighters characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters